Yurvi Christine
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Perdon por la tardansa, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, es un AU. trata sobre Kai y su auto.....


Titulo: Yuriv Christine

Autor: Kairi

Disclaimer: Beyblade, no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, estos le pertenecen al sensei Aoki Takao, la historia es de Stephen King, y yo solo a adapte a beyblade

Arventencia: Shonen ai,

**********Y U R I V C H R I S T I N E*********

Era una soleada tarde de otoño dos muchachos se encontraban conversando acerca mientras viajaban en el auto de uno de ellos.

Ray: que hiciste todo el verano, Kai?-dijo sin dejar de ver el camino-

Kai: pues, estuve trabajando todo el verano-mirando a su amigo-no vayas a ofenderte, pero estuve ahorrando para comprar mi propio auto-

Ray: será genial cuando tengas tu auto-sonriendo sinceramente-

Kai: gracias amigo-sonriéndole (NA: que Kai sonría ya es un logro, no lo creen? jejeje)

Ellos seguían conversando, hasta que de pronto Kai miro por la ventana y al hacerlo encontró un hermoso auto, estaba todo viejo y maltratado, pero eso no le impidió a Kai mirar lo hermoso que era

Kai: detén tu auto Ray, por favor-dijo en tono suplicante-

Ray: que pasa Kai?-deteniendo el auto-

Kai: es perfecto-decía al tiempo que baja del auto-

Ray: de que hablas Kai?-dijo mientras seguía a su amigo

Ambos muchachos llegaron hasta un lote que parecía baldío, solo se podía apreciar un auto sumamente viejo y oxidado.

Kai: eres perfecto para mí-contemplando el auto-

De la nada salió un hombre de edad mayor, y les hablo a los chicos

Boris: te interesa comprarlo muchacho?-mirando fijamente a Kai-su nombre es Yuriv Christine

Kai: cuánto cuesta?-mirándolo seriamente

Boris: 300 dólares

Ray: debe estar bromeando-dijo molesto-esa chatarra no vale más de 10 dólares-mirando a su amigo

Kai: Ray por favor no te metas, quiero ese auto-dijo mirando a su amigo-

Boris: lo compras o no?

Kai: si, lo compro-serio

Boris: iré por tu factura-dándoles la espalda- dijimos 300, dólares?

Kai: 250-mientras sacaba su chequera-

Boris: está bien, 250-alejandose-

Ray: vamos Kai tu mereces algo mejor, por 250 dólares, seguro encontraras algo mucho mejor-tratando de convencer a su amigo-

Kai: este auto es perfecto para mí, Christine es para mi-sonriendo-

Después de la compra Ray acompaño hasta su casa a su amigo, pues no quería que enfrentase solo a sus padres.

Ariana: mas te vale estar bromeando Kai Hiwatari-dijo muy molesta

Kai: no estoy bromeando madre-mirándola furioso

Ariana: no voy a permitir que guardes esa cosa en mi casa-dijo mirando a Ray- y tú como es que permitiste que comprara semejante porquería-dijo molesta

Ray: trate de convencerlo señora- tratando de no mirar a la madre de Kai

Ariana: ya veo que no trataste lo suficiente-molesta

Kai: esto no es culpa de Ray-defendiendo a su amigo- no sé qué es lo que te molesta madre-mirándola fijamente-

Ariana: eres un rebelde y nunca me obedeces-muy molesta

Kai: que no te obedezco-furioso-por favor, querías que tomara cursos de verano en la escuela, lo hice, también querías que estuviera en el equipo de soccer y lo hice, querías que obtuviera la nota más alta de toda la preparatoria y lo hice, y resulta que no te obedezco-decía bastante molesto-este auto es lo único que realmente quiero, entiéndelo madre, por favor-un poco más tranquilo-

Ariana: no guardaras esa cosa en mi casa, entendiste-dijo dándole la espalda a su hijo-

Kai: perfecto-saliendo de su casa y azotando la puerta-

Ray: con su permiso señora-siguiendo a Kai

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta un edificio de demolición de autos, Kai detuvo su auto y salió a ver a su amigo.

Ray: que ocurre amigo?-mirándolo-

Kai: podrías tocar la bocina por mí-mirando a su amigo- la de Christine no funciona

Ray: no hay problema amigo-mientras tocaba la bocina hasta que les abrieron la puerta-

Inmediatamente salió un hombre ya mayor y les hablo.

Quieren demoler esa chatarra?-dijo refiriéndose a Christine-

Por supuesto que no-dijo muy molesto Kai-

Dejare que guardes esa cosa aquí, pero no quiero que llegues después de las 12-dijo con voz seria

De acuerdo- dijo el joven bicolor

*******Los días pasaban, y Kai le dedicaba mas tiempo a Christine que a cualquier otra cosa, ya no le mostraba el mismo interés a sus estudios, solo esperaba a que terminaran sus clases para poder estar con Christine y seguir reparándola, ya ni siquiera salía con Ray, Kai, actuaba demasiado raro, y eso no solo se notaba en su forma de vestir, sino que también ahora se notaba en su actitud, el siempre había sido un chico bastante educado, y ahora actuaba como un rebelde**************

Kai, que está pasando contigo-le pregunto Ray

De que hablas?-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo

Me refiero a que, hace mucho que no usas tus lentes, y a que ya no salimos como lo hacíamos antes-dijo mirándolo seriamente (NA: imagínense a Kai, con lentes, jajajaja…y los gatos ladran jajaja)

Tu crees que me veo mal, sin mis lentes?-dijo el chico bicolor

No, al contrario, te vez mucho mas atractivo-le dijo mientras le sonreía

Ray, no te vayas a enamorar de mi-dijo mientras sonreía

Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Hiwatari,-dijo mientras empezaba a reir

*ambos chicos continuaban platicando, hasta que vieron a un chico que no conocían o al menos uno de ellos no conocía*

Quien es el?-dijo mirando al joven de cabello azulado que acababa de llegar

No lo se-dijo el bicolor

Porque no lo invitas a salir?-dijo un chico rubio

Y porque no lo haces tu?-mirando a su amigo

Ya lo hice, pero me rechazo-mirando fijamente al chico nuevo

De acuerdo lo invitare-dijo el chico pelinegro

********Después se acerco al chico nuevo*********

Hola-dijo Ray con su mejor sonrisa- mi nombre es Ray

Hola- contesto el chico peliazul-yo soy Takao, es un gusto conocerte

El gusto es mio-dijo mientras le sonreía

Takao, yo me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer este sábado-dijo mientras miraba los ojos del peliazul- podríamos ir al cine o ver un partido o algo asi-decia sin dejar de mirarlo

Me encantaría, pero ya tengo una cita, lo siento- decía mientras continuaba su camino

*******después de su rechazo Ray se fue a entrenar con su equipo pues el próximo viernes tendrían un partido de soccer muy importante*****

El tan esperado viernes llego, y el juego comenzó, las jugadas eran increíbles, todos daban lo mejor de sí en el campo, Ray estaba a punto de recibir el balón cuando de pronto vio como Kai besaba a Takao, el chico pelinegro estaba tan centrado en la escena que veían sus ojos que no pudo esquivar la barrida de otro jugador y quedo tendido en el campo, de inmediato Kai y Takao se acercaron a ver si estaba bien.

Ray, estas bien?-decía un preocupado Kai

No-decía el joven mientras trataba de respirar

Rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital, ya ahí paso un tiempo y salió un doctor a darles información sobre Ray.

Algún familiar del joven Kon?-pregunto el medio

Yo soy su….hermano-dijo Kai después de pensarlo un poco (NA: si decía que era su amigo no lo dejaban pasar)

Sígame por favor-decía el medico

Kai lo siguió hasta su despacho, mientras Takao lo esperaba en la sala de espera.

Que tiene Ray?-pregunto Kai

Pues tiene, la pierna fracturada, también el hombro, pero no es nada que con reposo no se cure-dijo el médico mientras miraba a Kai-

Qué alivio-dijo con una sonrisa- puedo verlo?

Claro, su habitación es la 343, pero…..-ya no termino su frase pues Kai había salido rumbo a la habitación que le habían dicho

Una vez que la encontró entro en ella y vio como su amigo lo miraba

En que estabas pensando-dijo un poco molesto Kai

Solo me distraje un segundo-dijo con voz débil el pelinegro- veo que hiciste un gran trabajo con Christine, y Takao es tu novio?-

Si, el es mi novio-dijo mientras sonreía- pero tu crees que hice un buen trabajo con Christine?

Me da gusto que tengas novio-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- y este pues, yo digo que hiciste un excelente trabajo, tu auto está realmente hermoso

Gracias amigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba Ray- tienes que recuperarte pronto

Eso hare-decía con una gran sonrisa

******pasaron unos días, y Kai llevo a Takao a un autocine (NA: es un cine al aire libre en el que las películas se ven desde el coche), y de pronto algo paso con Christine*****

Quieres palomitas, mi amor?- pregunto Kai

Si, por favor-respondió Takao mientras tomaba unas palomitas en sus manos, sin querer unas cuantas cayeron en el asiento de Christine

Que demonios hiciste-dijo realmente molesto

Lo siento fue un accidente-decia asustado Takao

Ten mas cuidado si, Yuriv Christine, es delicado-decía hablando de su auto

Osea que te importa mas tu auto que yo-dijo molesto Takao, mientras golpeaba el asiento del auto-

Deja de hacer eso-dijo mirando al joven

Que?, no te gusta que golpeen a tu chico-decia muy molesto, sin dejar de golpear el auto-

Kai se bajo del auto, necesitaba respirar, como era que habían peleado Takao y el, sin embargo, cuando se bajo del auto, las puertas del mismo se cerraron por si solas, dejando a Takao atrapado en el interior, la radio del auto se encendio, y Takao de asusto mucho, puesto que al estar apago el motor era imposible que se escuchara la radio, sin mas empezó a sonar la canción "I forever love you", Takao intento bajar del auto, sin embargo, no pudo, Yuriv Christine estaba asfixiando a Takao, y no lo dejaba bajar, al ver esto Kai intento abrir la puerta pero no podía, el seguía intentando desesperadamente abrir la puerta pero era inútil, hasta que un hombre que estaba cerca, logro abrir la puerta del lado de Takao y lo saco, al ver esto Kai corrió hasta donde estaba Takao.

Estas bien, Takao?- dijo el bicolor mientras abrazaba a su novio

Llévame a casa Kai, por favor-decía con lágrimas en sus ojos-

En el transcurso del camino, nadie dijo nada, pues aun no creían lo que estaba pasando, al llegar a la casa de Takao, Kai lo acompaño hasta la puerta y ahí discutieron nuevamente.

Kai, vende esa cosa-decia en forma suplicante

Estas loco, no voy a vender a Christine-dijo molesto

Casi me mata tu auto-dijo Takao- acaso eso quieres, que me mate tu precioso auto

Claro que no, pero eso que paso fue un accidente-decia Kai (NA: pobesito Kai, cree que fue un accidente).

No quiero ver otra vez esa cosa-dijo Takao mientras entraba a su casa

Kai se alejo y fue hasta su auto, al intentar encenderlo simplemente no pudo, lo intento varias veces y no había respuesta, hasta que se le ocurrió hablar con el auto.

Vamos, precioso, todo esta bien, las cosas no han cambiado, nada malo te pasara-decia mientras acariciaba el volante de Yuriv Christine

Al hacerlo rápidamente el motor encendio, esto sorprendió a Kai, pero, no dijo nada, y llevo a Christine hasta el almacén en donde lo guardaba, sin embargo, cuando Kai se fue, unos pandilleros entraron y al ver el hermoso auto, comenzaron a destruirlo, con unos tubos golpeaban los vidrios, simplemente el auto quedo peor que destrozado, al dia siguiente Kai, planeaba llevar a su novio a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero para ir, decidieron (a petición de Kai) ir en Christine, llegaron al Almacén, y mientras caminaban iban conversando.

Takao que te parece si hacemos exámenes en las mismas universidades-decía mientras tomaba la mano de su novio- si nos quedamos los dos en una será una señal-decía con una sonrisa

Claro que si amor-decía mientras estrechaba su mano

Solo que tendrás que ayudarme con las matemáticas- decía con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, esta desapareció, al ver como estaba destruido su hermoso auto-esto querías que le pasara-decia molesto mientras sujetaba muy fuerte la mano de su novio

Kai me lastimas-decia tratando de zafar su mano- eso que le paso a tu auto no es mi culpa

Vete de aquí, déjanos solos-le grito Kai

Haz lo que quieras-dijo Takao molesto, mientras salía del almacen

Una vez que Kai estuvo solo, trataba de ver por dónde empezar a arreglar su hermoso auto

Yuriv Christine, no te preocupes yo te voy a reparar-decia mientras acariciaba a su auto-debio dolerte mucho, perdóname-decia al tiempo que buscaba herramientas para reparalo

De repente el motor del auto estaba como si nada le hubiese pasado, Kai al ver esto se paro enfrente de su auto.

Muestrame-dijo mientras veía como los faros de Christine se encendian y comenzaba a repararse solo, poco tiempo paso para que el auto estuviera completamente reparado, entonces Kai se acerco y acaricio el techo de Christine- nos vengaremos de los que te hicieron eso-dijo con voz fría

Esa misma noche, Kai y Christine, salieron para comenzar su venganza, Kai dejaba que su auto lo llevara y tomara venganza por si mismo, lentamente fue asesinando a todos los que habían sido culpables.

Despues de eso Kai ya no había buscado a Takao, ni siquiera le había hablado, el joven peliazul estaba realmente preocupado por Kai, asi que decidió llamar a Ray, puesto que el era el mejor amigo de Kai, sin pensarlo más tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Ray.

Hola?-dijo el pelinegro al contestar el teléfono

Hola, Ray-se escucho al otro lado de la línea-soy Takao

Es un gusto escucharte, dime puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo mientras esperaba a que le respondiera

Es Kai, me preocupa mucho, hoy discutimos muy feo, y asi- decía el chico realmente triste- ya le marque y no me responde, ya lo busque, pero no esta en su casa, realmente me preocupa

Tranquilo, Takao- decía tratando de calmar a su amigo-seguro el tiene cosas que hacer, no te preocupes, si te hace sentir bien hablare con él, cuando lo vea, te parece bien?- decía mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo

Te lo agradecería mucho, por favor dile que lo amo, y que lamento haber discutido con el- decía Takao ya un poco mas calmado

Eso hare, si lo veo, le dire que lo amas, bueno me tengo que ir, alguien esta tocando a la puerta, nos vemos-decia el chico al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, y al ir a abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que Kai fuese a buscarlo.

Kai, que estas haciendo aquí?-decia sorprendido, por la visita de su amigo

Ray, vamos a dar un paseo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- decía con una sonrisa, que hizo a Ray sentir escalofríos

Esta bien, - dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que camina para llegar al auto de Kai, al subir, el joven bicolor comenzó a conducir

Y cuando te quitan eso de la pierna-dijo Kai refiriéndose al yeso que llevaba Ray-hace más de un mes que paso el accidente

Sí, pero pues el médico dijo que me lo quitaría en dos semanas-decia un poco nervioso

Entiendo,- decía altiempo que aumentaba la velocidad- sabes Ray, este auto es genial, es simplemente perfecto

Eso es muy bueno-decia mas nervioso aun

Tiene una alineación perfecta- decía Kai al tiempo que entraba en una curva, mirando fijamente a Ray, soltó el volante, y Christine tomo la curva de forma perfecta, sin perder velocidad ni el control-

Kai, oye, Takao me pidió que te dijese que te ama- decía tratando de no sonar asustado

Ray, sabes, el amor es algo que si no lo cuidas, te puede llagar a consumir, y por consecuencia llega a desaparecer-decía mientras veía a su amigo- pero que, sin embargo, si lo cuidas, si le das lo necesario, lo alimentas bien, te puede volver invencible-

No sabía que sintieras eso por Takao-decia con una sonrisa el chico pelinegro, sin embargo esta desapareció al escuchar la risa de su amigo

Claro que no!!-dijo riéndose- estoy hablando de lo que tenemos Christine y yo

Ray se asusto demasiado al escuchar eso, realmente su amigo, le estaba diciendo que amaba a su auto, eso era algo que Ray no podía, poco después Kai llevo a su amigo hasta su casa, y de ahí fue a guardar su auto, Ray al llegar tomo el teléfono y se comunico con Takao, tenían que deshacerse de ese auto con el que Kai estaba obsesionado.

Takao, habla Ray-dijo en cuanto escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea- tenemos que hacer algo con ese auto, Kai esta mas que obsesionado con el- decía con temor en su voz

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tenemos que destruir esa cosa-decía con tristeza

Te parece si nos vemos en el almacén donde lo guarda?-dijo Ray

Ahora?-pregunto un poco confundido Takao

Si, es mejor terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito auto, paso por ti- decía al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono y se iba a la casa de Takao.

Una vez que estuvieron los dos juntos se dirigieron al almacén en donde se encontraban Kai y Yuriv Christine, ambos chicos decidieron entrar, al llegar vieron como Kai, los estaba esperando dentro de Christine, sin mas trato de matar a Takao, pero este logro esquivar el auto y se estrello contra una pared, Takao pensó que todo había terminado ahí, sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado, ante los ojos atónicos de Ray y Takao, Christine se reparo por si mismo y volvia tratar de matar a Takao, mientras esto pasa, Ray trataba de subir a una maquina de obras, con la cual era capaz de destruir el auto, de un momento a otro Christine volvió a chocar con una pared, y como Kai no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, salió despedido del auto, y ese le incrusto un pedazo de vidrio en el pecho, finalmente Christine había asesinado al chico que amaba, el auto se puso triste y furioso a la vez, y se dio a la tarea de exterminar a Ray y Takao, pues ellos le habían quitado lo que más amaba en la vida a Kai.

Lentamente el auto comenzó a perseguir nuevamente a Takao, pero esta vez Ray intervino, y con la máquina de obras logro terminar con el auto, desgraciada mente Kai ya estaba muerto.

Ya todo termino-dijo Ray mientras bajaba de la maquina

Al fin termino-decia Takao

Lo siento tanto por Kai -decia con lagrimas en los ojos- el no se merecía morir asi

Ambos chicos se fueron, poco después fue el funeral de Kai mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la canción "I forever love you" que era la que siempre tocaba Christine cuando Kai estaba en su interior.

**********FIN*********

Nota: dejen su comentario sobre esta historia, y discúlpenme por no haber escrito, espero que les guste, nos vemos….


End file.
